Ally Moves to Animal Crossing
by carifoo2001
Summary: Ally moves to Animal Crossing, and instantly makes new animal friends. But there's a certain human that catches her eye. Cover will be posted later. FIRST A&A/AC CROSSOVER EVER! HAHAHA! P.S. It's AC City Folk.
1. Moving to Town

**This is City Folk because, sadly, I don't have a 3DS so I haven't even seen New Leaf. Please, people! READ THIS I WORKED HARD ON THIS!**

NO ONE'S POV

"Bye, honey! I'll write to you!" Ally's mother called to her.

"Bye, Mom!" Ally walked to the bus stop, carrying nothing.

"Hello!" Ally jumped and turned around. Behind her was a blue cat with red eyes. "I'm Rover!"

"Hi, Rover," Ally said. "You surprised me."

"Sorry about that. Hey, look! The bus is here!" The bus screeched to a stop, the doors opening slowly.

Both Ally and Rover scurried onto the bus, both knowing the bus driver, Cap'n, will close the door if they don't hurry, even if he knew that they were there. The bus, surprisingly, was empty. They sat in the two front seats, across from each other.

"So, where are you going?" Rover asked curiously.

"Orchard," she replied.

"Oh, that's a nice town. I heard there were a few houses for sale. In fact, I happen to have have a map of Orchard right here with me. Here, you have it," Rover handed the map to me. It was kind of old, with writing all over it, but it was still legible.

"Thanks." Unsure if she should take his map, she said, "Are you sure I can have this? It's a pretty nice map, and it's your only one."

"Oh, don't worry about it, I'll just get another one next time I stop by Orchard," the friendly cat smiled at her. "So, do you have any money? You're gonna need it."

"No..."

The friendly cat's expression changed. "What? Are you serious? You're moving to a new town without ANY money?!" The cat calmed down a bit and smiled at her again. "Of course, if you have plans, then it's okay."

"Well, actually, I don't have any plans."

Rover showed anger in his red eyes for just a nanosecond, but then it was covered up in a huge smile. "Well, I'm sure you'll figure it out. What you wanna do when you get there is go to the town hall first before you do anything else. Here, I'll show you on your map." The cat pointed to an icon on the map. It was marked with a blue triangle around it.

"Okay."

"Oh, yeah, and here's my phone number, in case you have any questions later," Rover handed her a slip of paper that was torn out of a dictionary with numbers on it.

"Hey! I can't believe you tore a piece off a page in the dictionary!"

"Yeah, um," he looked at her sheepishly, a blush creeping on his face. "I didn't have anything else at the time, so I used a piece of a dictionary I had."

"Well, at least it was your own dictionary."

"Next stop! Orchard!" Cap'n said. the bus slowed to a stop, and Cap'n opened the doors slowly as Ally got up and went down the stairs.

"Call me!" Rover said as the doors closed behind her.

Ally looked around. The town wasn't much of a town. It was clear why the town was called Orchard; the town was mostly trees.

"Hi, arfer! Who are you?" Ally spun around. For the second time that day, she almost had a heart attack.

"Woah, I didn't see you there," Ally said. The one responsible for scaring her was a pink and white dog.

"Sorry. I'm Cookie, arfer," the cheerful dog introduced herself.

"Hi! Can you show me where the town hall is? I'm not very good with maps."

"Sure, arfer! Just follow me!" Cookie zoomed off. Apparently, running was the only way to get around. Ally ran off after her.

A minute later, Cookie stopped in front of a building, with Ally still puffing behind her. "Thanks... man, you run fast," Ally was breathing really hard, but Cookie was hardly breathing at all (meaning she was almost breathing normally).

"Yeah, you get used to it, arfer," Cookie laughed. "I'll see you later!" she said as she ran off in the other direction.

Ally, still panting, opened the door to the town hall and went in.

"Oh, hello! I thought you were a dog!" said a pelican behind the counter.

"Well, I did just run from the bus stop, so I'm not surprised," Ally and the pelican laughed.

"I'm Pelly, and you must be Ally," Pelly said.

"Yeah."

"Have you met anybody yet?"

"Yeah, I met Cookie... and Rover."

"Rover? Oh, yeah, he stops by from time to time, he's one of the mayor's friends. Oh, speaking of the mayor, he's asleep in the back. I'll go get him!" Pelly went to the back for a few minutes.

When Pelly came back, a grumpy-looking turtle was behind her. "This is Tortimer, the mayor," Pelly introduced.

"Who're you? And while I'm asking questions, what's your favorite animal?"

"Um... a cat?" It came out as more of a question than an answer.

"Hmph." He turned to Pelly. "I don't like this kid very much," he whispered loud enough for Ally to hear, but, being polite, she ignored it.

"Tortimer!" Pelly scolded.

"I'm Ally," Ally said, trying to keep the conversation on her, before they completely forgot about her standing there.

"Well, I need to back to my nap," Tortimer said and turned around, going back to where he was before.

"Okay, well, now that that's over, you can go and check out the houses for sale. Here, let me mark them on her map," Pelly said as she held her hand out.

Ally pulled out her map and handed it to her. She took out a purple highlighter and put four circles on the piece of paper and handed it back to her.

"Thanks!" she glanced at the map and put it away. "I'll see you later!" She went out and took the map out again. There was a house near the town hall, next to the blue, and one almost in the middle of the map. "Okay, let's check out that one first," she thought aloud.

She started walking toward it, but after a while, she started being unsure whether or not she was going the right way.

"Hello, there!" Ally jumped and spun around for the third time.

"Ohmygosh you startled me!" Ally held her chest.

It was a raccoon with a blue [insert what it's called here] tied to his waist with a leaf on it. "Sorry. My name is Tom Nook. I'm the owner of the local store and the houses for sale."

"Oh, I'm Ally. I'm looking for a house to buy."

"Well, just look for the three houses on your map, and tell me which one you want."

"Yeah... about that... I'm kind of lost..." Ally looked at Tom sheepishly.

"Well, I'll just show you the way."

When they stopped at a blue house by the water, Ally went in and looked around. It was an extremely small room with two windows, a box with a lamp on it, and a really old tape deck. There were also stairs, so ally went up. It was the attic. She coughed because of all the dust, and looked around. It was just a blue bed and a telephone.

Ally guessed that the other two houses were similar, so she decided on that one because it was next to the ocean and went back outside.

"This is the one that I want."

"Okay, then! The price is 19,800 Bells!" Tom said happily.

"What? I-I don't really have any money at all..."

"Well, that's okay! You can just work for me for a little while to pay it off! Just come to the store tomorrow around 9:00!" Tom walked off before she could say anything.

"Ugh," she went back into the house and looked around again. "Well, house, looks like you're mine now. Get used to it." Ally then realized she didn't have any furniture to unpack, so she went back outside but realized it was late and yawned.

"Well, I guess i can do stuff tomorrow," she said as she went back inside. She went back upstairs and kind of dusted off her bed and crawled into it, almost instantly falling asleep.

**Well, what do ya think? **


	2. Making New Friends

**UPDATE! OMG FIRST TIME IN A CENTURY!**

STILL NOBODY'S POV

Ally awoke to the sound of.. well... nothing. She was confused because she was used to being awoken to the sound of the train by her mother's house- then she remembered. She had moved to Orchard yesterday.

She sat up onto her bed and looked at her surroundings. The attic was extremely small. She stood up and realized she hadn't gotten under the covers. It didn't really matter, though, for it was extremely hot in that tiny attic.

She clambered sleepily down the stairs, for she was still tired, and realized that she had no kitchen, which meant she had no food. Sighing, she went outside, closing the door quietly.

She started walking around, trying to find someone who was awake, and almost bumped into someone, who had been behind a house.

"OW!" they both said at the same time. Ally looked at the other person (animal). It was a white cat with red orange stripes on his face and yellow eyes. He looked really annoyed.

"Hey! What the heck, meooo-OH!" he glared at her.

"S-sorry," she stuttered.

The cat looked ready to explode, but then seemed to calm down. "Ya know what? You're lucky. You've caught me in a good mood today, meooo-OH. Who're you?"

"A-Ally?" it came out as more of a question.

"I'm Kabuki. I've lived here longer than most of the other residents. If you talk to them about me, they'll probably say I'm a horrible animal, who's cranky, selfish, etcetera, etcetera. What about you, meooo-OH?"

Ally calmed down, realizing he wasn't going to explode on her. She took a deep breath and said, "I just moved here from Elwynn yesterday, and have gotten a house. do you know where a grocery store is? I haven't eaten since yesterday morning." her stomach rumbled, proving her statement.

A thin smile formed on Kabuki's striped face. "The store isn't opened yet. Do you want to have breakfast at my house, meooo-OH? I made a bunch of pancakes, but Austin hasn't even woken up yet, so they're just getting cold sitting on my table."

"Sure!" Ally smiled at her new friend, her stomach rumbling again. She followed Kabuki who walked around the house they were standing behind to the front and he opened the door, taking a note off the door. She glanced at it in his hand, and from what she could see it was mainly capital letters and exclamation points.

They went inside, Ally closing the door behind them, and Ally could see his house was pretty neat. He had a reel-to-reel that was playing K.K. Folk, a giant dharma, and few few other pieces of furniture, including a table with two huge piles of pancakes on it.

"Have you met Austin yet, meooo-OH?" Kabuki asked, as he beckoned her to the table.

"Nope," she said, popping the P. "What is he? It sounds like he's a dog or a gorilla."

They both sat down on the mats next to a low table Indian style (1) and Kabuki said, "He's a human."

"Really?" she said, excited that she wasn't the only human.

"Yeah, he's quite obnoxious and a slob if you ask me, meooo-OH." Just as he finished his sentence, the door burst open and a blond human waltzed in.

"Kabuki? I smell pancakes!" the boy looked over at the table and didn't seem to notice Ally. He just stared adoringly at the pancakes.

"...That's Austin." Kabuki stood up and went upstairs, coming down with an almost full bottle in his hand.

Austin finally noticed Ally who was trying to suppress a giggle, and said, "Who're you?''

"I'm Ally," she said, just as Kabuki handed Austin the bottle, which looked like it had syrup in it. He put an excited face on and sat down on his knees at the table and grabbed a plate, grabbing about seven pancakes off of the stack. He drenched the whole thing with syrup. It was a miracle he didn't get any on the table.

Kabuki glared at him, but sat back down and grabbed a few pancakes. Luckily he grabbed some peanut butter from upstairs, because Austin used all of the syrup. Ally hesitantly grabbed a pancake and put it on the plate in front of her, taking the butter knife and spreading a little bit of peanut butter on it.

A minute later, when Ally was halfway finished with her pancake, Austin wiped his mouth on his sleeve, finished, and grabbed some more pancakes, soaking them in the syrup on his plate.

Kabuki was extremely annoyed, but Ally thought it was funny and kinda cute.

"So- you just moved- here?" Austin said between mouthfuls.

"Yeah."

"Cool. I've- lived here- for about- a year."

"That's cool."

Austin finished and got up. "Well, I'm leaving. See ya, Kabuki, Ally." He wiped his face with his other sleeve and opened the door, slamming it behind him.

Ally giggled. "He's funny."

Kabuki, however, was so red in the face, you could just barely see his stripes. "I hate him! He has no manners whatsoever, and thinks he can just waltz in here when I make pancakes, meooo-OH. I guess I should be used to it, though," his face paled again.

"Why so you make pancakes for him, then?" she asked.

"I don't really know. I guess it's just tradition. That's how it's been for almost a year, meooo-OH."

"Huh." She put the last piece of pancake in her mouth and stood up slowly. "Well, I should probably be going. I have a lot of work to do. Thanks for the pancakes Kabuki!" She pushed her chair in, smiling at him warmly.

She exited the house and closed the door quietly. _Well, that went well._ She took a deep breath and looked around. She had no idea where she was. That was a good sign.

She then noticed a river and decided to follow it, wondering if maybe she would find someone who was fishing that could help her.

She went upstream, on a huge hill, and found a familiar pink and white dog in a blue tartan dress holding a shovel.

"Cookie!" Ally exclaimed.

"Hi, Ally!" Cookie said and skipped over to her. She put her shovel away in her pocket. "What can I do for you, arfer?"

"I need to get to Tom Nook's store, but I'm not very good with maps and their confusing keys." She pulled out her map from her pocket.

"Sure!" she grabbed the map and pointed to a spot on it. "So you see the perpendicular blue lines, arfer?" Ally nodded. "It's the same as right over there," she glanced away from the map and pointed to the right of them, where a river intersection was. Ally looked too and nodded again. "Now, do you see that leaf right there?" she pointed to a leaf just South of the blue line. Ally nodded once again. "That's Tom Nook's store, Nooks Cranny, arfer. To get there, you're gonna have to follow-" she glanced away from the map again and pointed to the part of the river flowing West right in front of where the were facing, "- that river and eventually you'll find Nook's Cranny, arfer!" she looked up at Ally and smiled, handing the map back to her.

"Thanks! But I have another question..."

"What?" Ally thought she could see a white and blue question mark appear but thought it was just her imagination.

"Are there any more stores?"

"Yeah, there is one more: The Able Sisters'. The Able sisters, Mable and Sable, run it. They sell clothes and even let you design your own, arfer!"

"That's cool." she looked down at her old blue T shirt with a Shine Sprite on it. "I'll need some new clothes. Did you say that was the ONLY other store?"

"Yeah. To get groceries or a new hairstyle, you'll need to take the bus to the city."

"What city?"

"The city. It doesn't have a name, it's just, 'the city', arfer."

Ally glanced at her watch. It was almost nine. "Sorry, Cookie! I gotta go!" She took off South.

"Uh, Ally?"

"Yeah?" Ally stopped and glanced back.

"You're supposed to go the other way, arfer," Cookie pointed West.

"Oh, yeaaaaaaaahhhhhh..." Ally started sprinting West. Cookie chuckled. Her new friend was funny.

THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE WAS MADE ON CAROLYN'S PHONE: that is why it isn't in bold. i just wanted to get this chapter DONE so i did the rest on my horrible phone. I'm not too proud of this chapter; I rushed, because I just wanted to finally update this. Wanna know why I picked Kabuki to be Ally's friend? Kabuki and Laura Marano have the same birthday, November 29th! Wanna know why I picked Cookie to be another one of Ally's friends? I wanted to picka peppy personality character and Cookie is my favorite peppy character! Review pretty pretty please!


End file.
